In a continuous effort towards large scale production of chemicals having useful odorous properties, the perfume industry has constantly tried to convert odourless compounds which are cheaply available on the market into valuable fragrances.
By following this approach we have now unexpectedly found that propylene-glycol derivatives of formula (I) possess useful odorous properties and consequently can be advantageously used as perfume ingredients in the manufacture of perfumes, perfume bases and perfumed articles. Although compounds of analogous structure, namely derivatives of ethylene-glycol, have been prior described in the scientific literature, none of them presents odorous characters as pronounced and interesting as those possessed by the compounds of formula (I).
In J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 60, 1264 (1938) the compound of formula ##STR2## is namely described as being a compound presenting a musty odour reminiscent of mushroom, in much the same extent as the odour possessed by the analogous derivatives of formula ##STR3## [see: Chem. Abstr. 1936, I 4711 and Canad. J. Res., 8, 208 (1933)]. The compound of formula ##STR4## has been described as possessing a spicy smell [see: Angew. Chem., 60, 294 (1948)].
Hitherto, none of the above mentioned compounds has ever found a useful application in the perfumery field.